


Lies of Omission

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Godling stiles, Isolated/Trapped, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: While trapped under the Nemeton Noah tells the story of Stiles' other father. Mischief ensues.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Trope Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774528
Comments: 75
Kudos: 896
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Lies of Omission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenieKildare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieKildare/gifts).



> Trope Bingo: Isolated/Trapped

**September 2011**

“Noah?” Chris asked when he saw Noah waking up.

Noah struggled a bit and he felt he was bound before he opened his eyes, “Chris? What’s going on? Where are we?”

Chris shrugged, “I think we are the next group of sacrifices. Guardians.”

Noah started to struggle in earnest, “Where are we, Chris? What’s wrong with Mel?”

Chris closed his eyes and he said, “You should stop struggling Noah, the bindings are magical, we are bound under the Nemeton.”

Noah paled, “The Nemeton should be hidden, he hid it before he left to protect us. Fuck!”

Chris looked at Noah in confusion and he asked, “What?”

Noah gave him a searching look before he said, “Hold that thought.” He reached inside himself for his spark and he let it loose on his bindings. He didn’t want to release the other two until he was sure the Nemeton would protect them.

As soon as his bindings fell, along with Chris’ jaw, he moved to the base of the tree itself and he carefully reached out to the tree, when he felt acceptance he leaned into it and he pleaded for the tree to protect them. When he felt the old wards lock back into place he moved to check on Melissa who was still out cold.

“Is she ok?” Chris asked, “She’s been here for a while and hasn’t come too.”

Noah nodded, “She’s breathing ok and has a strong pulse she’s just knocked out.” He reached out with his spark and removed Melissa’s bindings before he moved her to lay on her side.

He crouched in front of Chris and he asked, “If I remove your bindings can I trust you to keep what you hear to yourself? We are safe in here, the wards are back up.”

Chris nodded and he relaxed as the bindings fell away. He rubbed his wrist to get the circulation going again and he asked, “You have magic?”

“Yep,” Noah confirmed, popping the P obnoxiously. “I kept it hidden until recently to protect us. Now, why are we here? You mentioned sacrifices, Stiles was right?”

Chris nodded, “There is a dark Druid, a Darach performing the five fold knot. We are the final group of sacrifices. The guardians, I am not sure what she is waiting for though.”

Noah pondered, “If she is doing the five fold knot she has a target in mind. Each set of sacrifices has a purpose, strength, and power being the main two. So who is she gunning for.”

Chris perked up, “The alpha pack. She must be after the alphas that are in town, the sacrifices started not long after they arrived.”

“Alpha pack? What?” Noah demanded.

Chris sighed, “Stiles hasn’t told you? He promised he would tell you when I brought it up in his lessons.”

Melissa sat up with a groan and she said, “Did you set a time limit?”

Chris shook his head with a frown, “No?”

Noah laughed, “You have to be very specific when setting agreements with Stiles. His other father is a champion at exploiting loopholes.”

Melissa’s eyes widened and she said, “Other father?” As Chris asked, “Is that who you were talking about earlier when you said the Nemeton was supposed to be hidden?”

Noah nodded as it answered both questions. He scrubbed his face with his hands and he said, “It’s a long story and we should try to get out of here before the kids do something stupid to find us. I asked the Nemeton to let Stiles know that we are ok, but I don’t know if it worked.”

He looked at the hunter and nurse and he recognized that they wanted answers before they went anywhere so he explained, ”Short story is that I met Stiles’ other dad before I joined the army and we were together for about five years. He was hiding on Midgard from his family, his father mostly. He accidentally fell pregnant, which I can promise you was a huge shock. I retired from the army as soon as I found out and we moved back to Beacon Hills. He spent the months while pregnant doing what he could to ward the town so it was invisible to those who watched Midgard, he also warded the Nemeton to keep it hidden as an added layer of protection.”

Melissa asked, “How could he get pregnant?”

Noah chuckled, “From what he explained his magic allowed it. The problem is that he already had four kids who had all been imprisoned by his dad due to a prophecy that said his child would bring on Ragnarok, the end of all.”

Melissa raged, “That asshole. So he had to leave to protect you, and that’s when you met Claudia? Did she know about Stiles and his other dad?”

Noah nodded, “Yes, that’s why she was ranting about Stiles being a demon child at the end of her illness. I tried to keep Stiles out of her way but he’s a stubborn kid. He didn’t know she wasn’t his mom at the time either. Trust me that was a fun discussion explaining how he had two dads when his binding broke on his birthday.”

Chris asked, “You mentioned Midgard, so his other father is an alien?”

Noah chuckled, “Yes. He’s from Asgard, when he is home he is known as Crown Prince Loki Odinson, the God of Chaos, Mischief, and Lies.”

Chris gaped at Noah, “Stiles is the son of the trickster god? Wait, didn’t Loki father Fenrir?”

Noah nodded, “Yep, and Fenrir bit the first Hale werewolf before Odin imprisoned him back on Asgard. He also has Hel, Jörmungandr, and Sleipnir. His father has barred him from even looking for them. The only one he sees is Sleipnir, but only from a distance.”

Chris stood and he said, “Right, we should go, I don’t trust Deaton not to use our disappearance to pull another stunt with our kids.”

Melissa stood to join him, “I guess you guys were stripped of your phones and weapons?”

Noah and Chris nodded. Melissa smirked and she pulled a phone from her sock. “I got into the habit of having a spare burner phone when Rafe was at his worst. With all the crazy this town has been throwing at our kids I got back into the habit. I don’t have a signal but when we do I can call Scott.”

“No!” Noah exclaimed, “Look, I love Scott but lately his loyalties haven’t been the best. I have a code I will get you to text to Stiles which will let him know whats going on while encouraging him to go full trickster on the Darach and the alpha pack. I trust him to make sure Scott and Allison know you are both safe.”

Melissa handed over the phone. “Send the text, the phone is set to retry until the message sends. We can start walking to the main road.”

Noah sent off the prearranged text to let Stiles know that he and his two companions were safe and ordering him to use his skills to their fullest extent. The time for hiding was over.

Noah helped with his magic to get them out from under the Nemeton. He placed his hand on the stump and he sent a silent ‘Thanks’.

Noah murmured a silent spell that would lead them to the main road before he led Melissa and Chris through the preserve. They all kept their eyes and ears open in case the Darach had people watching to make sure they didn’t escape.

Melissa felt the phone vibrate in her sock where she had placed it after the text was queued to keep it dry from the storm raging around them. She yelled over the wind, “The text has sent.”

Noah smirked and he nodded knowing that Chaos was coming to Beacon Hills and he started to move faster, he wanted a front-row seat and needed time to make popcorn.

-x-

Across town in the English classroom, Stiles was pleading with Derek, “Please don’t kill her. Not until she has told us where our parents are.”

Allison stood beside him with her crossbow loaded but aimed at the floor. Isaac was on his other side with his claws out.

Ms. Blake, who was currently being held off the ground by a very pissed off Derek Hale whined, “Derek, tell me you don’t believe this.”

Stiles moved forward faster than anyone was prepared for and he blew a white powder into her face. Derek sniffed and he snarled, “What the hell, Stiles?”

Stiles flailed in Ms. Blakes direction. Derek turned back to her and he recoiled at the woman now standing in front of him in all her grotesque glory. 

He snarled, “What are you?”

As she tried to breathe around his grip on her throat as he started to squeeze she gasped out, “The only person who can save your sister.”

Stiles read the text that had come through from an unknown number. He decoded the message in his head and he smirked as he suggested, “Call Peter. Let's find out if that’s true.”

Isaac made the call and he put it on speaker. Stiles asked, “Zombiewolf, how’s she doing?”

Peter sounded happy as he said, “She’s a bit tired but otherwise fine. After you all left she threw up a huge pile of mistletoe but once she stopped gagging she seemed to come right.”

Stiles called out, “Good to know, we will be with you soon to plan out our attack on the alphas. Lydia should be at the loft soon with Boyd. Don’t be mean.”

Isaac hung up the phone and Derek glared at Ms. Blake. 

Stiles made a stay here motion for Isaac and Allison before he stepped forward. There was a gasp from the other two teens in the room as chains started to rise from the floor to wrap around Ms. Blake. Derek took a step back releasing her throat as the chains bound her arms to her sides and he saw the panic in her face. 

Stiles approached Derek and he cupped Derek’s face. “Oh no,” He glared at Ms. Blake, “You took away his free will?”

Stiles started to pull his hands away and a sticky silvery substance started to flow out of Derek, he could see Ms. Blake protesting but he ignored her as he worked to remove the magic she had cast on the alpha. He held the ball of sticky magic in his hands as he pulled it and examined it.

Derek looked at the magic in disgust and he asked, “What is that?”

Stiles glanced at Derek as he absently answered, “It’s magic she had cast on you to make you want to protect her, to make you want her, it basically removed your ability to say no to her.”

Ms. Blake demanded, “What are you? I never sensed more than a low-level spark.”

Stiles smirked and he said, “Yes, I inherited my spark from my dad. He also has a spark but he has an amulet to keep his hidden. As for me well, you wouldn’t have detected my other magic. No human magic-user could.”

Allison asked, “Is this related to what my grandfather did? I know something happened that night.”

“A coincidence,” Stiles explained, “That was my 17th birthday, my people, they come of age at 17 and that’s when the binding on my magic was removed. It was a bit explosive. I have spent the last six months learning from journals I was left and training in weapons with help from Mr. Argent.”

He approached Ms. Blake and he said matter of factly, “So if I have learned correctly it goes, witches, druids, mages, sparks, sorcerers, then…”

Ms. Blake snarled, “Foolish child, there is nothing above a sorcerer.”

Stiles agreed, “No, not for several hundred years. But you know damn well there is a level far above sorcerer.”

Ms. Blake paled, “There hasn’t been an Aesir on earth for…”

“Technically approximately three months,” Stiles interrupted, “Before that, it was around 18 years ago. Are you aware the Nemeton isn’t a tree?”

Ms. Blake frowned confused at the subject change. She opened her mouth to answer but Stiles cut her off. “It’s actually a branch, all Midgardian Nemeta are branches of Yggdrasil.”

Allison asked, “What does that mean, Stiles?”

Stiles smiled, “It means, that Nemeton is loyal to me and by extension my dad. It means that our parents are fine. Dad texted me to say they had escaped and that they were making their way to the main road where a deputy will be waiting to take them to the loft.” 

He looked at Derek as he crushed the magic he was still holding, the sickly looking magic Ms. Blake had been using to subdue the alpha between his hands until it was no more and he asked, “Do you want to do the honors? I think her taking away your free will gives you first dibs.”

Derek reached forward with his claws out and Ms. Blake leaned back in the chains as far as she could trying to avoid the claws, she yelled a rushed, “Wait, wait, wait.” Derek dropped his hand, “Let me at least take out the alpha pack, that’s why I am here.”

Stiles put his hand to his chin in a parody of consideration before he shook his head and said coldly, “Don’t worry Ms. Blake, they won’t be far behind you.” He held his hand out and he moved the chains so she was still bound but her chest was uncovered to give Derek easy access to her heart.

Derek punched forward with his claws and ripped her heart out of her chest before he dropped it on the ground. He then tore across her neck to cleave her head from her body, just to be on the safe side. As soon as her heart hit the floor the storm that had been raging over the county started to dissipate.

Isaac asked, “Are you sure the school was the best place to kill her? It’s going to make clean up difficult.”

Stiles shook his head and with a wave of his hand, the body in its entirety disappeared. 

Derek moved to Stiles and wrapped him in a tight hug. “Thank you. Now that the magic is gone I feel lighter, more myself.”

Stiles returned the hug before he said, “Right, we need to get to the loft to do some planning. We have alphas to deal with.”

As they walked to the cars Isaac asked, “What about the twins?”

Stiles shrugged, “I thought we could talk to Boyd and Cora who spent the most time with the alpha pack. Maybe Lydia and Danny too since they have been dating the twins.”

Isaac went with Derek so Allison jumped into the Jeep, she knew they were close enough to the wolves for them to hear so she asked, “What is an icer? What she called you?”

Stiles said, “It’s Aesir and I think it would be easier to tell everyone in one place if that’s ok. It’s a long story that I can finally tell you all.”

Allison nodded and she pulled out her phone and started to google. Stiles laughed when they pulled up at a red light and he peeked at what she was doing. He corrected, “Its spelled A-E-S-I-R.”

He left her to her google-fu and they pulled up at the loft. He saw a cruiser parked outside so he figured his dad was waiting for them upstairs with the other parents.

Stiles and Allison raced into the loft into their parent’s arms. Stiles looked over at Melissa and he saw her slump when she noticed Scott wasn’t with them. “Sorry Mama McCall, he went with Deucalion when Ms. Blake refused to co-operate.”

Noah commented, “She’s gone?”

Peter frowned and he asked, “What?”

Stiles smirked, “Derek ripped her heart right out of her chest. Thus proving my theory that the storm was caused by magic.”

Noah tried to clip the back of his head but Stiles was able to teleport out of reach in time shocking the pack who just gaped at him.

Melissa shook her head after she tried calling Scott again. “He’s not answering.”

Stiles agreed, “We all tried as well.”

Noah moved to the main area of the loft and he collapsed into the sofa beside Peter, Stiles narrowed his eyes at just how close they were but he let it go as he sat down beside Derek. Noah called out, “What do you want first, planning, or storytime?”

Everyone called out “Storytime.”

Noah talked through the story for the second time that day. He explained how he had met Stiles’ other dad when he was hiding on Midgard when he felt Noah’s spark.

Noah looked wistful, “He had always been drawn to Beacon Hills. He knows how to navigate between realms using the branches of Yggdrasil. It allows him to travel somewhat secretly without his father being made aware of it. He even hid his eldest son in Beacon Hills centuries ago after a prophecy was made that his child would cause Ragnarok. He was cared for by a local family.”

Stiles commented, “My oldest brother bit the first Hale Alpha.” He searched his memory for the name, “Alpha Josef Hale I think. It’s part of the reason why the Hale bloodline has the ability to do the full wolf shift.”

Noah saw the calculating look in Peter’s eyes so he continued before Peter could ask questions, “We were together for about five years, he followed me around on my various army postings before he accidentally fell pregnant. He panicked, he already had four kids all of them imprisoned by his father for the crime of being his kids. I retired from the army and we returned to Beacon Hills as soon as I found out about the baby. He spent the next six months warding Beacon Hills and the Nemeton to hell and back to protect us from being discovered.”

Stiles explained, “When I was born he bound my magic and set the binding to lift on my 17th birthday. Unfortunately, Gerard got in the way of what should have been a fairly easy process and he was in the midst of torturing me for information on the pack when my binding lifted.”

Boyd rumbled, “It was explosive,” he mimed a huge explosion with his hands.

Peter asked, “Mischief wasn’t just a childhood nickname was it?”

Stiles tried to stop his giggles as he shook his head, “Nope, my other dad is a trickster, the original trickster god.”

Peter breathed, “Loki is your father?”

Stiles smirked, “Yep,” he said, popping the P. “Crown Prince Loki Odinson, the God of Chaos, Mischief, and Lies is my other dad.”

Stiles walked to the kitchen and he pulled a tub of ice cream out of the freezer before he sat down beside Derek. He said, “I don’t think he was 100% Aesir dad. I noticed something the other day when I was eating ice cream.”

He held the ice cream in his left hand and he watched his skin slowly fade to a blue with what seemed like runes embedded into his skin. Stiles said, “I am still working on doing it without the kickstart.”

Allison asked, “Is your magic why you have been training with dad since the basement thing?”

Stiles shook his head and he glanced at his dad. He explained, “I have been slowly training myself with the books Loki left for me. One of the books explained that Æsir are a warrior race. Each warrior has a weapon they will know instinctively. Chris helped me figure out what weapon suited me best and has been training me in how to use it effectively.”

Noah looked up, surprised. He asked, “What did you end up going with?”

Chris smiled and he said, “Quarterstaff. I couldn’t work with him on bladed weapons other than knives as it’s not something I have studied and while he’s good with knives he's great at quarterstaff and with eskrima sticks so we have been working on those skills as well as basic hand to hand.”

Derek asked, “So what have you learned so far with your magic?”

Stiles looked down at his hands, he was still angry he hadn’t been able to save Erica. “Not a lot. What you saw at the school plus I can manipulate fire quite easily, I can teleport short distances and I learned how to go invisible last week but it’s still a bit touch and go so not something to use in a battle. I have trained my magic to sense when blows are coming so I can counter or dodge.”

Chris said incredulously, “That’s why my hits haven’t been connecting?”

Stiles poked his tongue out at Chris and he continued, “I have been trying to learn the animal shapeshifting but it’s really hard, once I have it nailed it should make my illusion casting a lot easier according to the journal Loki left for me. I also have a spark from Dad’s side of the family which dad has been helping me with. That’s what let me use the mountain-ash that stopped the twins going after Boyd.”

Isaac asked, “You said there had been an Aesir on earth three months ago. Was that Loki?”

Stiles shrugged, “To be honest I am not sure, I know Thor was here from a bit of creative searching I did. He was in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico in June. Remember that big fight that leveled half the town?”

Noah raised an eyebrow and he asked, “Creative searching?”

Stiles glared at Peter who was trying not to laugh beside Noah and he said, “Let’s go with DADT on this one, Daddio.”

Noah asked, “Should I be worried about shadowy government agents showing up on the doorstep?”

Stiles muttered under his breath, “As if I would leave a trail.”

Derek stood and he walked to the wall where they had pinned up all the details they had on the alphas. He asked, “Boyd, Cora, what are your thoughts on the twins.” He heard Lydia’s noise of protest.

Boyd shrugged and Cora commented, “They weren’t as bad as the other three. When Stilinski surrounded Boyd in mountain ash so they couldn’t get to him they looked grateful, to be honest.”

Stiles asked quietly, “You think they are redeemable. Lydia, I know you think they are but we need more than one opinion to be sure, and preferably from someone not dating one of them, before you suggest Danny.”

Lydia smirked as both Boyd and Cora nodded. Peter commented, “You all gave me a second chance. Make it clear they get one chance and see how they do. Can either of you transfer their alpha spark?”

Stiles shook his head and Noah said, “I can if they co-operate, it’s hard but I can do it.”

Stiles was pretty sure if he tried it he would transfer the entire wolf, not something he wanted to get out.

Derek asked, “Lydia can you and Danny talk to the twins and keep them busy tomorrow. I am pretty sure Deucalion won’t know that Ms. Blake is dead and will use Scott to arrange a meeting with us.”

Melissa said quietly, “Scott will want to give them a second chance.”

Derek growled, “Scott can go to hell, this is the third time he has betrayed the pack for his own gain. I’m done forgiving him.”

Melissa gasped, “Third?”

Stiles counted on his fingers, “He got Derek arrested for killing his sister even though he knew Derek wasn’t in town for it and then got him blamed for all the deaths by lying to Dad.” He moved to the second finger, “He worked with Gerard which resulted in Scott assisting the psycho in attempting to bite rape Derek.” He moved to the third finger, “And now he is working with the guy who killed Erica, has been terrorizing the pack and has been moving around the states for the last several years decimating entire packs. Even I don’t know who he is anymore.”

Melissa facepalmed and she asked, “Scott knows about Deucalion and his pack’s history?”

Stiles nodded, “He was here when I explained my research into the Alpha Pack.”

Allison snarked, “He spent most of that meeting staring at me though.”

Isaac added, “He spends any meeting you attend staring at you.”

Lydia commented, “It’s a little creepy. Sorry Mrs. McCall.”

Melissa shook her head, “No no, it is creepy. Something I should have nipped in the bud a while ago.”

Noah held up his hand, “Something for another time. I think we all agree that Scott can’t be trusted and will need to find a different pack after this mess is sorted. In the meantime, we plan to keep the twins out of the mess and no second chance for Kali or Deucalion?”

“Agreed,” Derek asked, “Who wants to be at the meeting?”

He smiled when he saw that all but Lydia had their hands up. Lydia commented, “I would but I know I need to help Danny keep the twins distracted and away from the fight.”

Stiles snorted, “Like you won’t both enjoy distracting the twins.”

Noah asked, “What effect will tomorrow’s eclipse have on the wolves?”

Peter pulled Noah back to the sofa and he explained, “While the moon is eclipsed we will be as human as… well… Danny.”

Stiles nodded, “We are pretty sure he is human. It is Beacon Hills though so you never know what’s lurking in his family tree. So he will likely want the meeting before or after, nowhere near the eclipse.”

Chris asked, “Do you want me there? He will be pretty pissed if I turn up given what my father did to him.”

Peter smirked, “Of course we do, Christopher.”

Derek agreed, “You and Allison are both pack. You have both proven that you will protect the pack.”

Stiles saw Allison almost break at that statement and he teleported to stand in her way before she could flee the room. He whispered, “The only reason you went after Boyd and Erica was because Scott never told you the truth about why Derek bit your mother. By doing that he made it easier for Gerard to get into your head.”

He led Allison back to the sofa she was previously sitting in and pushed her down to sit between Boyd and Isaac who both surrounded her in a hug.

They tabled further discussion until they knew where and when Deucalion wanted to meet with Derek. They agreed to stay together with only Lydia leaving to stay with Danny and the twins. Stiles handed her a jar of mountain ash with instructions on how to use it to capture the twins if distraction didn’t work.

-x-

“He wants to meet us at the old distillery in an hour, looks like he is cutting it close to the eclipse,” Stiles called out. He sent a text off to Lydia to make sure she and Danny were good to keep the twins contained.

Lydia replied to let him know the twins were on board and wanted to be surrounded in mountain ash so they couldn’t go when Deucalion called them.

As they headed to the distillery Stiles said to Derek, “I want to be in the back, I need you to act like I am a human pet maybe with Peter guarding me.”

Derek looked at him while they waited at a red light with a look of confusion so Stiles explained, “I need them to underestimate me. They will expect Chris and Dad to protect Melissa and they will expect you all to protect me since I am a human teen.”

Derek asked, “What do you plan to do?”

Stiles grinned malevolently and he said, “I want to blindside the assholes. We both know Deucalion will villain monologue, he won’t be able to resist. Probably with that whole apex predator, demon wolf shit again. So, I want to first try and bind them all in the chains I used on Jennifer.”

Derek raised an eyebrow and he asked, “And then?”

Stiles shrugged, “To be honest, I am sort of going with a play it by ear until they are dead kind of plan.”

Derek asked incredulously, “You want to pants a fight?”

“It’s worked for us so far,” Stiles explained, “The fights we have planned have never gone to plan. So why plan it. Just go in with the idea that they both need to die and Scott needs to be knocked out with a brick to the face.”

Derek shook his head and the rest of the drive to the distillery went in relative silence. Derek tried to ignore Stiles playing with a fireball to let off excess energy.

As they gathered up outside Noah handed Melissa a set of cuffs he had prepared. “These are engraved with runes that will suppress Scott’s strength so he won’t be able to escape them. You need to get these on him quickly so he doesn’t interfere with what needs to happen.”

Melissa nodded decisively and she put the cuffs in her trouser pocket as she waited between Noah and Chris. 

Derek entered the Distillery with Boyd, Cora, and Isaac behind him. Deucalion raised his eyebrows and he called out, “Why don’t you all join us.”

Chris, Melissa, and Noah moved in with Allison, Stiles, and Peter behind them. 

Scott called out, “Mom!” As he ran over to hug her. 

She quickly moved to put on the cuffs as Noah and Chris pulled his arms behind his back. The three of them escorted Scott out of the distillery completely ignoring his protests.

Peter whispered in Stiles' ear, “They are waiting by the cars and have Scott contained in an ash circle.”

Stiles started to work on growing chains out of the ground to move undetected around the ankles of the two alpha wolves as Derek and the betas kept Deucalion and Kali busy with banter and arguments.

Stiles whispered to Peter, “Go and guard Scott with the others please.”

When Peter nodded he tapped Allison’s arm and they started to move forward. They knew the alpha sparks within the two alphas were corrupted and that it would be too much for any of the wolves to accept so it had to be them to kill the pair. 

Deucalion saw the human’s walk forward and he and Kali leaped to attack, however, they were not expecting the chains that were slowly creeping up their legs to pull taut stopping them in their tracks.

Deucalion roared, “What is this?”

Stiles chuckled, “Magic.”

Kali scoffed, “Our emissary didn’t detect any magic users in this backwoods town.”

Derek snarled, “She’s already on 24-hours notice to leave town. I don’t care if her brother is here or not.”

Stiles explained, “And FYI, she won’t detect my magic.” He conjured a ball of flames and started to roll it around his hands like a toy, “My type of magic hasn’t been seen in Midgard for hundreds of years.”

Allison held up her crossbow and Stiles asked, “You have the potion I gave you painted on the arrows?”

Allison grinned, “Sure do, I couldn’t place all the scents though. I could smell Mistletoe and a strain of wolfsbane although it smelled slightly different.”

Stiles smirked, “Yellow wolfsbane, no known cure. There are some other ingredients in there that are not native that were left to me by my other dad.”

Allison could see Deucalion and Kali getting annoyed at the pair ignoring them so she snarked, “You need to pick a name for him. You can’t keep calling him your other dad.”

Stiles glanced at Derek and he said, “Well Daddy is out, it just feels wrong. Maybe Papa?”

Allison grinned at Derek’s blush and she shrugged, “I am sure you will think of something. So, who do you want, you can have first dibs since I am sure your fight will be much more entertaining than a crossbow bolt to the heart?”

Stiles walked back and forth weighing up the two alphas still playing with his fireball, looking them up and down, knowing that he was winding them up as they struggled to escape the bindings that were still creeping up their bodies. 

Stiles turned to Cora and Boyd and he asked, “Do you two want a shot before we finish this?”

Deucalion asked incredulously when he saw Boyd and Cora shake their heads, “You want the human to fight your battles?”

“Half-human,” Stiles corrected as held up a finger in protest, “Half Aesir. I mean it won’t be a fair fight with you being just a werewolf but you don’t deserve a fair fight after all the packs you and your pet alphas have decimated.”

Stiles moved to a half bow to Allison and he said with a smirk at Kali, “Ladies first.”

Allison lifted her crossbow and fired before Kali could struggle out of the way. The bolt hit right in the center of her heart between the ribs and Kali collapsed dead before she hit the ground. Allison turned to the betas and she asked, “If one of you would be kind enough to remove her head when this is all over please.”

Boyd nodded his agreement without taking his eyes off Stiles who was still taunting the blind alpha. 

Derek looked at his watch and he called out, “Getting close Stiles.”

Stiles moved faster than anyone expected as he conjured a second fireball before he teleported behind Deucalion and slammed both fireballs into the sides of the alpha’s head. He teleported back to Derek’s side and he said quietly, “You might want to leave for this Sourwolf.”

Derek folded his arms across his chest and he shook his head decisively.

Stiles nodded in acceptance and he conjured a third fireball feeding magic into it until it was the size of a basketball before he threw it at Deucalion’s chest willing it to engulf the alpha in flames. 

The pack watched on amazed that the fire was so focused that the rest of the distillery didn’t also catch fire given the age of the building. They stood silent like sentries as Deucalion died the death of a psychotic madman. Allison and Derek put a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder so he knew they supported his actions.

“It’s done,” Derek said quietly when he heard Deucalion’s heart finally beat it’s last. 

Stiles called back the fire to his hands before he clapped it out of existence. Boyd and Cora moved forward with their claws at the ready and they carefully decapitated both bodies. 

Derek motioned for them to leave the heads behind. “Let’s go, Stiles? Can you deal with that?.”

With a quick wave of his hand, Stiles made the bodies disappear much in the same way as he did with Ms. Blake before the pack all left the distillery.

Stiles crouched in front of Scott who was sat beside the Argent SUV with a sullen expression and he said, “That’s the third time you have betrayed the pack Scotty.”

Scott glared at Stiles and he said, “No, it’s not.”

Stiles shook his head at Scott’s naivety as he said, “It really is Scott. What are we going to do with you? You are a danger not just to the pack but to the supernatural world as a whole.”

Melissa asked, “Isn’t that going a bit far Stiles?”

Stiles shook his head and he said, “No, Scott has wolfed out at school several times, in full view of other students and teachers.”

Melissa nodded and she asked, “So what can we do about it?”

Stiles said, “I have a plan but I want only you, Derek, Peter, and my Dad here for it. Everyone else can you meet us back at the loft, maybe pick up the others on the way there.”

They nodded and after a few half-hearted protests, they left leaving the small group behind outside the distillery. 

Noah asked, “What’s your plan?”

Stiles looked uncertain for the first time that night and he said, “I think I can suppress his wolf, permanently. It was something I was reading in the journals Loki left me, it wasn’t overly clear as it was a theory he was exploring but I want to have a look and see if I can do it.”

Derek was quick to reassure Melissa, “You will always be welcome in the pack, no matter what happens.” He was pretty sure that Stiles’ plan was going to work one way or another and he would sponsor Scott being moved to Devonford Prep to keep him away from the teenage pack members.

Melissa smiled before she moved her focus to Stiles, “Do it.”

Derek pulled Scott up from where he was sitting and held him in place so Stiles could do what he needed to do without having to fight Scott at the same time. Stiles put one hand on Scott’s chest and the other against his cheek and he said a quiet, “Sorry Scotty,” before he started to push his magic to find Scott’s wolf.

Peter and Noah moved to support Stiles as he started to sway not letting his hands drop. Stiles started muttering to himself about what he had found. Scott’s wolf was hiding away inside Scott buried deep and ignored. Stiles started to pull recognizing he couldn’t leave Scott's wolf with him, ignoring Scott’s protests he kept pulling and the wolf realizing what was going on started to help by reaching for Stiles. 

After fifteen minutes Stiles had a ball of energy in his hand and without hesitating, he turned to Peter and he slammed it into his chest. 

Noah was quick to move to Peter to catch him as he fell as Derek helped Scott to the ground. Stiles pulled the handcuff keys from his dad’s pocket and he removed Scott’s handcuffs. He said quietly to Derek and Melissa, “I couldn’t suppress his wolf any more than he already was, his wolf was not in a good place. I was able to remove it and give it to Peter to boost his system while he heals.”

Melissa asked, “Can you remove specific memories?”

Derek said, “Peter might have been able to while he was an alpha but I haven’t had much practice so I would only be able to remove memories from a specific time period.”

Melissa moved to think about it and so Derek offered, “If it’s easier, I can remove everything from the time he was bitten and we can just fake an accident to explain his amnesia.”

Stiles said, “He would need to stay away from the pack for that to work. Being around the pack even without supernatural awareness might cause the memories to surface.”

Peter offered, “Send him to Devonford Prep. Tell him he won a scholarship and I will pay for it since it was my actions that got him into this mess in the first place.”

Melissa asked, “Are you sure?”

Peter smiled, “Of course, if I had been in my right mind I wouldn’t have bitten him without his consent. The money won’t be a problem either, my investments did well while I was sleeping.”

Stiles snorted and he said to Derek, “Do it, the sooner the better. We can tell the hospital we found him out cold in the preserve. He was seen by several people with Deucalion yesterday when they left the hospital together.”

Peter nodded when an unsure Derek glanced his way and he reassured, “Like I trained you nephew. Just concentrate on what you are removing, treat it like a surgical strike rather than the blunt force attack.”

Derek nodded and he lined up his claws at Scott’s neck. Stiles stood to the side with Melissa explaining to her what Derek was doing while Noah sat with Peter as he accepted the addition of the new wolf to aid his own.

Once Derek was done Noah put a sleep spell on Scott to keep him asleep for a few days to lend credence to the amnesia story. They dropped off Melissa, Scott, and Noah at the hospital with Noah reporting that he was found in the preserve and was found by Stiles and Derek while they were out for a run. 

The twins with Lydia and Danny were waiting at the loft. Derek agreed to accept them into the pack and warned them that they had to prove they wanted to be there. They both readily agreed which made Lydia and Danny happy. They agreed to give up their alpha spark but knew it wouldn’t happen for a few days after what happened with Scott.

Derek opened up apartments in the building for pack members to do up and use at their leisure. The twins took one together and Lydia squealed about the upcoming shopping trip to furnish the loft apartments. Derek just sighed and handed over his credit card.

Stiles pulled Peter to the office Derek had set up and he sat him down on the sofa while he sat on the desk in front of him. He considered him and he said, “If you hurt him in any way I will make your next death more permanent.”

Peter held his hands up in surrender, “Look, this thing between us is new, but I already know I won’t hurt him and that I would kill to protect him. I promise you that.”

Stiles nodded. He explained, “Dad, he loves rarely, but when he falls, he falls hard. When Loki left it nearly killed him, he was honest with me about that. He knew Loki had to leave to protect me and it kills me that my birth forced their separation. So please, take care of him, love him fiercely like I know you can.”

Peter asked tentatively, “Do you think Loki will return?”

Stiles shrugged, “I doubt it, not until I am dead and gone.”


End file.
